The invention relates to the inhibition or destruction of unicellular living organisms such as protozoa, microbes bacteria, gametes, fungi, yeasts or the like, and viruses. It hence relates especially to the technical fields of local contraception, of antibiotic therapy and of antisepsis, whether in the context of pharmacy or of cosmetics, as well as to that of disinfection.
Many substances and compositions that inhibit or destroy unicellular living organisms are already known. Unpublished European Patent Application No. 86/402,716.4, filed on 8 Dec. 1986 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/053,374 filed on 22 May 1987 by the applicant, mention such substances and compositions, and already teach that it is advantageous to use a compound that liberates F- ions alone or in combination with another primary active principle.
Moreover, lithium in the ionic state is already known in various therapeutic applications: in neurology, by way of a normothymic agent, in rhumatology or urology, by way of a uric acid-eliminating gent, in the field of dental car, by way of antiseptic PYOREX, registered trademark), and in the treatment of conditions of the airways in pneumology (THIOPHEOL).
Lithium fluoride is also already known as a chemical compound (The MERCK INDEX, TENTH EDITION, page 793, reference 5357). This compound is not, however, used by way of a medicinal product, or for inhibiting or destroying unicellular living organisms.
European Patent Application 0 055 109 describes an anti-caries composition comprising a fluorine slat and a carbohydrate. Among fluorides used by way of an anti-caries agent, lithium fluoride is mentioned. However, this document does not draw attention to any particular property due to the lithium fluoride for inhibiting or destroying microorganisms. In effect, in the combating of dental caries, fluorine has a known action, which does not consist in inhibiting or destroying microorganisms.
European Patent Application 0,162,574 describes a composition for oral/dental hygiene, such as a dentifrice, comprising a fluorine salt, a zinc salt, a buffering agent and an excipient. Among the fluorine slats referred to lithium fluoride is mentioned. However, the fluorine salts are used in the context of that document only by way of anti-caries agent, as is taught in European Patent Application 0,055,109. Moreover, European Patent Application 0,162,574 also mentions the possibility of using a cationic surfactant agent by way of an antiseptic and antibacterial. However, this document does not describe a composition that makes it possible to inhibit or destroy microorganisms containing lithium fluoride.
the objects of the invention are to remedy the known drawbacks of the prior art, namely:
to reduce the necessary concentrations of active principles and/or activating principles while retaining the same efficacy, in order to limit or avoid side effects, PA1 to propose a composition that inhibits or destroys unicellular living organisms and which is safely administrable systemically or parenterally, PA1 to provide a new compound which is usable by way of a medicinal product or bactericidal, antibiotic, virucidal, antiseptic or disinfectant product or contraceptive, PA1 to propose other therapeutic applications of ionic lithium, and PA1 to provide a composition which is active against certain pathogenic organisms against which no remedy is known. PA1 ionic or ionisable lithium, or PA1 ionic or ionisable lithium and ionic or ionisable fluorine, in particular lithium fluoride, or PA1 A) lithium fluoride and B) a suitable excipient, or PA1 A) lithium fluoride, B) an active principle suitable for the application in quesiton--in particular a surfactant detergent such as a quaternary ammonium compound, for example benzalkonium chloride, or a nonoxinol, or an antibiotic or a bactericide, or a sporicide, or a fungicide, or a virucide, or an antiseptic, or a disinfectant, or a spermicide--and C) a suitable excipient, or PA1 A) lithium fluoride, B) an active principle suitable for the application in question--in particular as referred to about--, C) a preservative agent such as KATHON CG (registered trademark) and D) a suitable excipient.